comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2012-08-05 - Deadpool Hits The Wall
Deadpool has, of all things, made an.. Appointment with the head of the Suicide Squad. There he sits, over in the waiting room while humming elevator music, alternating between it and the Tetris theme. The Secretary looks Deadpool over with an odd eye. "Ms. Waller will see you now." The music in the waiting room had been classical music. When Deadpool went through the door. He'd find Waller sitting behind her desk with a file in her hands as she looks through them. Deadpool glances over at Waller, "Oh, hey! I totally loved this look over your one post reboot." That's out of continuity here. "I know!" Deadpool goes to sit, "You know, I'm honestly surprised they aren't doing a visual gag here with how bulging my file is and all the random papers fluttering out of it." This is a text based medium, not image based. Waller doesn't look up from her file, "Sit." She seems not to being paying him attention and several moments go past that she continues reading without looking out. "Mr. Wilson, what can I do for your Canadian Bacon and bug ass crazy self today?" Deadpool smiles, "She knows my name!" Deadpool sits, "Well, I know you're set to run a team of quasi reformed villains who are otherwise considered anti-heroes and special types, and I want in!" Waller frowns, " Why would, I want you? Your insane, your not truthworthy, Your a merc, and you never shut up? Besides you are not a U.S. citizen." Deadpool flicks his fingers up, "Well, that hasn't stopped the Spice Girls." In his mind, that's a point, "But I work both side sof the ledger. I have a great number of contacts nad information on both sides of the aisle." Mostly you're bored. "And I have pizza." Waller frowns, "So what is to keep you from simply going over to the other side mid operations. Wilson, Your a wild card, annoying, and a pain in the ass. Your impossible to control. It says in my files you once demanded to be paid in toco Bell gift certificates cause you heard they were adding Chimichanga to the menu." She sighs but I do have this. She picks up another file and slides it over to him. It contained cheese cake photos of one Bea Arthur. Deadpool looks over, "Hot! And thank you! I always knew that everyone else would see the light!" He goes to nuzzle the photos, "Yo udon't mind if I keep these, do you?" Deadpool glances up at Waller, "Compared to your normal group of clown girls, guys with Boomerangs, and my alternate universe doppleganger, am I really that bad?" Amanda Waller considers for a moment, " Fine fine.. We will pay you standard rate. You will be rewarded and treated well. But the first time you betray me. I will stick you in the darkest hole I can find. I will amke sure your all alone and you will only have yourself to tell your horrible jokes too. Except when I stop by to shoot you." Deadpool smiles, "She loves me! She really loves me!" Deadpool spins over, "Don't worry Miss THe Wall, I'll just consider it signs of your eternal affection and sharing of Bea ARthur bikini shots." Deadpool goes to blow a kiss. Waller growls, "Get out of my office, you freak. I have paper work to do and I don't have any more time for your stupidity." Deadpool pouts, "So you have more time for other people's stupidity! But Roger Dodger!" Deadpool went to skip on out.